


Sloppy Makeouts in Secret

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The two Lalonde girls may technically be mother and daughter, but anyone who knows them could tell you they act more like sisters. What they couldn't tell you, since only the girls themselves know about it, is that they act even more like lovers at the start of a fresh romance. Every chance they get they sneak off somewhere private to ravish each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Makeouts in Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabsScriven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabsScriven/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
